


written (not) in the stars

by jmy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmy/pseuds/jmy
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Mark Lee has troubles sleeping. He hasn’t been able to fall asleep, not since it happened. Which is how he finds himself trailing a path he’s known by heart, deep into the woods by his own. Usually, he’d have a butler or two – or even better, his father, to keep him company on his little adventures. But Father is no longer with him, nor is Mother, and the people who has served for the Lee family has been dismissed.

Mark can almost hear her mother’s voice nagging disapprovingly at the back of his mind. She would be worried for him, wandering alone in the wild at an hour where the sun is in hiding. And usually, usually he’d listen, he’d never want to go against Mother. But that same voice is keeping him going at the moment. The voice that’s always so warm and loving, it’s mocking him now.

A shift in the air stops him in his tracks. There’s a soft rustle – others would probably pass it for being the wind, but Mark has been trained to hunt. He could tell apart the wind and a presence. True to his suspicions, the rustle was then accompanied by the sound of leaves being crunched underneath a weight. Normally this is the part where he would reach for his dagger, but this time he allows his hands to stay limp by his sides.

Mark counts the possibilities of it being an animal or a human in his head. He doesn’t have to wonder for long, though. Because as the crunch gets closer something else accompanies it – a voice. One that surely does not belong to an animal but doesn’t quite sound human either. It’s mellow, flowing perfectly in tune with the rustle of the trees around him. For a moment Mark entertains a silly thought, _is it the woods itself speaking to me?_

To whoever does the voice belong to, Mark is entranced. He stays rooted to his spot, anticipating as the voice get closer, and closer, and closer.

Until it stands before him.

Until _he_ stands before him.

“Oh,” the _Voice_ exclaims softly, looking surprised but not caught off guard. It was dark, but the _Voice_ has eyes so bright he could see them as clear as day.

The night where Mark Lee had wished to lose himself, he found hope.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Advisor would like to see you after dinner, you might have to cancel your sneak out plans." 

"I don't have _a plan_ ," Mark defends himself sulkily at his butler. Or what he was supposed to be anyway. 

After the Incident, the Advisor thought it’s a good idea for him to have a butler around his age, something about having someone who understands him better. Mark had questioned the decision at first, shouldn't he have someone wise around to help him make choices? His former butler was someone at least double his age, always making sure to keep him in line. Later Mark finds himself being thankful for it, because that was how he met one of his favourite people in the world, Lee Jeno.

"Just because I don't point it out doesn't mean I am not aware, my prince." 

Mark scrunches his face at the use of the title. " Are you disrespecting me right now, brat? I could have you beheaded you know." 

That's definitely a smug smile being pressed between the other's lips. 

"Except that you really couldn't. Unfortunately for you those days are long gone, your highness." Jeno clears his throat, setting for a more serious tone now. "For real though, go see the Advisor later. Please don't give me a hard time explaining how I've been allowing you sneak out unsupervised at ungodly hours for years now. I'd like to keep my job." 

Now he's being dramatic. Mark certainly did not sneak out that often, at least not as often as he'd like it to be. Being the only royal heir left has kept him busy, locked away from any potential danger to make sure he actually gets to sit on the throne. He's lucky his dad had loyal connections. If that wasn't the case, he would've long been kicked out of the palace. 

For the few times Mark actually snuck out though, he doesn't always find what he was looking for. Or to be more exact, who he was looking for. That doesn't stop him from searching, though. In fact, it only makes him want to harder. Because each time he succeeds and he gets to be in his presence, gets to listen to that _voice_ , it was worth the search and everything more. 

Too bad he won’t get any of that tonight, but Mark guesses he could always try tomorrow or the day after that. He waves a hand dismissively and guarantees he’ll be there later, finally putting the younger one out of his misery. 

They'll meet again. Fate will be upon them and bring them together again just like how it did the first time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if the timeline is confusing this chapter is meant to be years after the first but i haven't decided yet the specific time pls bear w me i'll sort it out asap xoxo thank u


End file.
